Control surfaces for a variety of audio processing systems, such as audio mixers, consoles and digital audio workstations, typically include numerous control devices and associated status displays. Example control devices include linear faders, rotary encoders, joysticks, touch pads and push buttons. Example status displays include LED arrays, alphanumeric displays and graphical displays. Sometimes the control device is motorized. In such a case, motion of the control device under control of a motor also functions as a status display.
Some control devices include embedded status displays, such as LED arrays in the tops of knobs or pushbuttons. By embedding a status display within the control device, the control device does not obstruct the view of the status display. However, the complexity of the control device is increased. Also, an operator normally does not have a full top view of a console surface which would enable the operator to see all of the status displays associated with all of the control devices. In actuality, many of the control devices on the control surface are viewed at an angle. Thus, the structure of the control device can obscure the view of embedded status displays.